Pikmin: Near Extinction
This is a fan-made Pikmin game that takes place soon after Pikmin 2, made by Augster999. Currently, I am working on polishing up the already made pages and articles made. ''-Augster999'' Plot Soon after the events of Pikmin 2, Captain Olimar decides that he should bring his son to the Pikmin Planet to show him what it was like, and thus returns to the Pikmin Planet. Upon landing, he discovers that a some sort of asteroid at crashed into the side of the planet, sending the atmosphere in a horrible state. It seems that a single source is causing it, but he crash lands near the Red Onion to take all of the Pikmin that he had the Onion make on his last visit. However, there weren't any Pikmin in the Onion! He sees a group of Red Pikmin in the distance attacking an unusually large beast. It eats them all. Olimar and his son sees a seed fly out of the Onion, signaling a last stand against extinction, similar to the first game. After repopulating the Red Pikmin a bit, Olimar sees that something had crushed half of his ship, and the rest was gone while he was away. After he starts exploring and regaining parts swallowed by new HUGE beasts he discovered, he finds new adapted Pikmin to defeat the new huge monsters and destroy obstacles. He recieves mail from the president on how this could be a great opportunity to take advantage of the strange new creatures and discover new species and DNA, making them famous. After going into a cave that happens to pass through a mountain, he finds the extremely radioactive and dangerous King Bulblax and defeats it, recovering the final part of his ship, then he blasts off the planet, waving goodbye to the Pikmin. Pikmin You have the usual normal colors: Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple, and White Pikmin. However, there are three new colors: *'Lime Pikmin:' They are immune to acid and radiation. *'Black Pikmin:' They are good fighters, and needed to move some objects only moveable by Black Pikmin, such as burning/melting objects (Olimar w=can repair these). They can also use bombs. *'Orange Pikmin:' These Pikmin are for throwing at far distances. There are secret groups of red-orange versions of Orange Pikmin that are hidden throughout the game. All that they do is glide faster and attack faster. They only spawn in hard to reach places every 10 days, usually around mini bosses. They are worth it due to their high attack speed. Parts Please note that you can get the parts back in caves because you have The Ships research pod with you. The parts include: *'Main engine': Found in the landing site, dropped by the Mini Long Legs. *'Geiger counter': Found in the landing site, found inside a clam. You need it to detect radiation. It will appear in the corner of the screen: *'Eternal Fuel Dynamo': Found in the landing site, in The Danger Ditch. Areas Landing site Summary:'This place is the same place as the original Landing Site from the first ''Pikmin. The differences are it is very hot, causing the water to evaporate. The sky is lime green, showing that something had happened to the planet. The engine is guarded by male sheargrubs. Some of the clams contain pearls now. One contains the Geiger counter (Which is beeping like CRAZY while it is in the clam, and it is the same clam that had the Positron Generator. Please note that you need black Pikmin to obtain it, making you return much later. The wall that was destroyed by bomb rocks can only be destroyed by black Pikmin now. Mini-Bosses ''Mini Long Legs'' The tree stump where the Goolix was now has a mini version of the Beady long legs. The Mini long legs is really easy because it can't rage and Red Pikmin can reach its head while it is high. It also has low HP. It has a slight greenish color, and there is its egg it hatched from nearby (The egg is still big compared to you). It will drop 3 to 5 nectar. It makes a screech when defeated. ''AcidiGoolix'' This is located on the log after the Mini long legs is defeated. It is an upgraded form of the Goolix. You must meet these conditions to have him appear: *The mini long legs must be defeated. *You must have blue Pikmin. *You need over ''300'' Pikmin total. He is really dangerous, because he can defeat blue pikmin by melting them after a few seconds. You can destroy him with just Blue Pikmin, but the smart way to do it is Lime Pikmin. He will drop a 20 pellet of a random unlocked Pikmin type. When it is defeated, it will melt into the cracks in the log. Caverns Danger Ditch To go in you need at least 15 Pikmin out. This is the first hole in the game. It is in the exact place the engine was. Sublevel 1 is just a short little level. All that it has is a Red Bulborb and a Green apple. Sublevel 2 has a more complex design, and has 2 roads that split up. one leads to the Eternal Fuel Dynamo and another hole. The other leads to an area blocked by a metal wall, leading to the Unknown Lair. Sublevel 3 has an yellow Onion in it! You can see that there is a huge hole in the ceiling, and that a yellow Pikmin is getting chased by a fiery blowhog! After you defeat the blowhog, you can go to the surface (The onion will follow you) and you can break down the electric gate that has pellet posies behind it! You can get the Whimsical Radar that was on a high platform. Unknown Lair In order to enter you must have Black Pikmin. This is an optional and Difficult Cavern. You can have at least 10 Pikmin to enter, but is recommended that you have 100. The Merciless Forest '''Summary: This place is unlocked when you complete the first cavern. In reality to us, it is a normal sized tree with weeds growing everywhere, but to Olimar and his son, it is a mountainous sized tree with dangerous vines, with creatures watching them everywhere. Near the bottom there is a pool of water. You will find blue pikmin in there, swimming. There is a Bulbax fighting them. Mt.Hocotus Mt.Hocotus is The third area you can access, and is where you find Black pikmin. They are located on the peak of the mountain. Some Red-Orange pikmin can be found on the side along with the Gooey Wraith. In actuality, it is a steep hill. There is a pipe sticking out the side of it. category:Non-Canon Games Category:Pikmin: Near Extinction Category:Games